JJJ
JJJ, właściwie: James Jack Johnson – były amerykańsko-polski wrestler, który w 2008 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling. Następnie przeszedł do Extreme Wrestling Federation, skąd uciekł do Osetii, by w 2009 roku powrócić do HVW. Po zakończeniu kariery wrestlera poświęcił się pracy w przemyśle filmowym. Opis J.J.J. jest brunetem o krótko obciętych włosach i czarnych oczach. Jest dobrze umięśniony. Na lewej ręce ma tatuaż: języki ognia zaczynające się na ramieniu, a kończące trochę za łokciem. Jeśli chodzi o ubiór to Immortal’a najczęściej można zobaczyć w czarnej kamizelce (niczym SCSA) chodź nie gardzi luźnymi koszulami, na tyłku ma jeansy (markowe!). Często też nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a na szyi ma swoje ukochane nieśmiertelniki, które dostał po dziadku (ma to samo imie). Na ringu walczy w typowo wrestlerskim stroju. Ma tyłku ma wrestlerskie majtki, na których jest napisane „The Immortal”. Na kolanach i łokciach ma ochraniacze. Na nogach ma długie buty wrestlerskie (sięgające prawie do kolan). To wszystko w bardzo ciemnym odcieniu niebieskiego. James jest osobą lubiącą skupiać na sobie uwagę innych (najbardziej fanów i div). Często wyzywa innych wrestlerów lub naśmiewa się z nich (często po tem chodzi z podbitym okiem). Immortal jest też bardzo pewny siebie, można nawet powiedzieć , że jest to lekki cwaniak. Jego największym skarbem są nieśmiertelniki… dreszcze go przechodzą, jak pomyśli, że mógł by je zgubić lub stracić. Gdy mówi mocno gestykuluje. Mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Wydawało by się, że Johnson to twardziel, który nie potrzebuje przyjaciół… nic bardziej mylnego! James jest miłą osobą, która szybko nawiązuje nowe znajomości. Gdy znajdzie Tag team partnera stara sie być mu „wierny”. Często pomaga mniej doświadczonym wrestlerom, którzy dopiero zaczynają karierę w tym biznesie J.J.J. James nigdy nie poddaje się bez walki i jest bardzo wytrzymały fizycznie. Po wygranej walce wylewa piwo (lub inny napój) na zawodnika mówiąc "You are Job-Man so… kiss my hole in ass". James odniósł komercyjny sukces. Dzięki wkładzie swojego Managera (Jameson), Immortal wystąpił w paru reklamach i dostał główną rolę w niskobudżetowym filmie z 2011 roku. Menażer James Jameson przyjaciół Jay - stary przyjaciel Immortala. Były wrestler, teraz milioner, producent, reżyser i gwiazda filmów porno. Posiada sieć hoteli. Jest zapracowanym człowiekiem, więc nieczęsto może towarzyszyć Immortalowi podczas walk. Jameson to dobrze zbudowany jegomość (około 183 wzrostu, 81 kg wagi dobrze wyrzeźbione mięśnie). Ma czarne włosy postawione ku górze i dwudniowy zarost. Posiada piwne oczy. Jego spojrzenie jest jak rentgen. Wydaje się jakby czytał wzrokiem potrafił przeczytać wszystkie myśli i uczucia. Zawsze patrzy ludziom w oczy. Co niektórych peszy. Chociaż jest multimiliarderem nigdy nie pokazuje się w garniturze. preferuje rockowe jeansy rozprute w kilku miejscach, oraz białą podkoszulkę z napisem Mr. Big Dick. W buzi zawsze trzyma cygaro. Jameson nie za bardzo przepada za autami. Woli motory - choppery. Jego ukochanym jest czarny Harley-Davidson (VRSCA V-Rod). Często zwraca się do niego jak do kobiety. Jest miłym, pewnym siebie, często żartującym kolesiem (a kto by nie był posiadając takie fundusze). Oprócz tego Jameson jest sponsorem Immortala. Z czasów wrestlingu został mu nawyk wylewania na ludzi piwa. Gdyż czynił tak po każdej wygranej walce. Zwyczaj ten przejął The Immortal. Kariera Zadebiutował w High Voltage Wrestling w 2008 roku, gdzie udało mu się wygrać kilka walk i toczyć zacięte pojedynki z Gotiksem. Po przejściu do Extreme Wrestling Federation miał dużo mniej szczęścia. Nie udało mu się nigdy zwyciężyć i wyjść poza dark matche. Został członkiem EWF Hogwart's Fellowship i brał udział w zajęciach Akademii Pedagogicznej Komisarza Szakala, która miała na celu podnieść wiedzę i umiejętności najmłodszych wrestlerów. Zawiódł i został oficjalnie zwolniony przez honorowego komisarza Szakala. Uciekł z EWF w czasie Wrestlepalooza XCIV, która odbywała się w Guzji. Miał zamiar przedrzeć się do Osetii, gdzie wraz z kilkoma innymi wrestlerami spodziewał się odnaleźć wolność. Po piętach deptała mu jednak Armia Prus Wschodnich, pod dowództwem feldmarszałka SeBy. Wraz z Darkiem uciekał specjalną ciężarówką, tańcząc na jej dachu i śpiewając "Nas nie dogoniat!". Armia dopadła uciekinierów, ale zdrady dopuścił się Duality, który pomógł im w ucieczce do Osetii. Stamtąd przedostał się znów do Polski i został członkiem odnowionego High Voltage Wrestling. Nie odniósł tam żadnego zwycięstwa. Po upadku HVW powrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie występuje w filmach niezależnych. Od czasu do czasu odwiedza Polskę, gdzie grywa w podrzędnych serialach. Taunty *The best of best - Immortal uderza się pięścią w klatę po czym podnosi tą rękę do góry *Come On - Immortal pokazuje palcem na przeciwnika a następnie na ring, krzycząc coś do niego, chociaż przeważnie bluzgając. *Przeważnie wykorzystuje taunty przeciwników by ich ośmieszyć. Catchprases *"Milcz jak do mnie mówisz!" (Używane , gdy J.J.J. wygłasza speech, a ktoś próbuje mu przerwać) *"Najzaje*istszy z najzaje*istrzejszych!" (o sobie) *"I'm comin' and now I want to kick your ass!" (gdy przesyła wiadomość do rywala) *"You are Job-Man so… kiss my hole in ass" (po wygranej walce podczas wylewania piwa(lub innego napoju) na zawodnika) *"Who is the best of the best of the best NOW ?! (Przeważnie do pokonanego przeciwnika) *"Can you feel it? Can you feel it?! CAN YOU FEEL IT?!" (zakończenie rozmowy) Ciosy *'The Immortal Stunner' *'The Assassin' Sharpshooter *Showy DDT followed by kip-up *Inverted headlock backbreaker *Low blow *Reverse Figure 4 leg lock *Neck Breaker *Immortal punch *The End Spinebuster leg takedown spinebuster *Running STO *Demonic DDT from turnbuckle *Fisherman suplex *Facecrusher *One-handed buldog *Lou Thesz Press Bilans walk (0-0-2/4-0-6) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW